


Parfum Floral

by Wendigowak



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Drama, M/M, Oneshot, Romance, Septiplier - Freeform, flowershop!AU
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 00:43:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20106349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendigowak/pseuds/Wendigowak
Summary: Jack est un fleuriste, fatigué de travailler seul. Le jour où il rencontre Mark dans sa boutique, quelque chose changera en lui, et il devra tout faire pour lui communiquer ce qu'il ressent, et ce par le langage des fleurs... Et qui sait, peut-être ne sera-t-il plus seul ?





	Parfum Floral

C'était une journée ensoleillée. Le ciel arborait une délicate couleur bleue, et les nuages étaient là, comme des taches d'aquarelle, filtrant les rayons de l'astre du jour. Une douce chaleur imprégnait l'air, et tous et toutes avaient décidé de se vêtir en conséquence. C'était une charmante journée. Une journée où chacun vaquait à ses occupations, profitant du beau temps et de cette période de vacances. Mais dans une petite boutique au coin d'une rue, entre quatre murs peints de vert pastel et aux vitres fleuries, il y avait un homme qui ne pouvait en profiter. Un air courroucé sur le visage,il rempotait des tulipes jaunes dans des pots de terre cuite. Ses courts cheveux chocolats, devenus moites avec l'humidité ambiante, encadraient un faciès pâle mais séduisant. Ses yeux étaient d'une couleur mêlée, chaotique, un entremêlement complexe entre le bleu et le vert, et ces orbes semblaient refléter en milles lueurs chaque rayon de lumière qui les atteignaient.

S'arrêtant dans sa tâche, il essuya son front en sueur et soupira, avant de frotter ses mains gantées sur son tablier jaune, étalant de la terre sur ce dernier sans aucun ménagement. Il détestait donner mauvaise impression aux clients, mais il n'était pas de bonne humeur. Habituellement, il adorait son métier, mais en cette période ? C'était un enfer. Son collègue avait démissionné, laissant le jeune homme seul aux commandes. Oui, un enfer. Il ne pouvait pas gérer tout seul ! Entre la caisse, les compositions, et les autres fleurs qui avaient encore besoin de soins... Non, il ne pouvait pas.

Le brun, qui se faisait appeler Jack, avait une idée qui lui trottait dans le coin de l'esprit depuis quelques temps déjà. Et si il engageait quelqu'un d'autre ? Quelqu'un qui pourrait l'épauler ? C'était une excellente idée, mais encore fallait-il trouver une personne à la hauteur, et qui accepterait tout simplement de sacrifier ses vacances. Ce n'était pas gagné.

Soupirant pour la énième fois depuis le début de la journée, Jack se remit au travail. C'est au moment même où il prit un pot dans ses mains que la clochette de la porte d'entrée sonna, signalant la présence d'un client. Le brun leva la tête en affichant un sourire semi-forcé et salua l'homme qui venait d'entrer. Dès qu'il le vit, son sourire devint aussitôt naturel. L'homme qui venait d'entrer avait des cheveux si foncés qu'ils étaient probablement noirs, mais Jack ne pouvait en être sûr à cette distance. Il portait une chemise blanche dont il avait retroussé les manches jusqu'aux coudes, ainsi qu'un pantalon de costume noir, et des mocassins assortis. Mais ce qui avait marqué le fleuriste, c'était son visage. Un visage à la mâchoire carrée, mais dont une étrange douceur émanait. Une douceur qui se retrouvait dans le sourire que cet homme portait aux lèvres, ainsi que dans ses yeux bruns. L'horticulteur ne put que rester de marbre face à cet individu. Il n'était pas du genre à s'extasier devant la beauté d'inconnus, mais celui-ci l'avait envoûté. Baissant son regard turquoise qui était noyé dans celui,chocolat, du nouvel arrivant, il aperçut sur ses lèvres que ce dernier lui parlait. Sortant de sa transe, il adressa un sourire d'excuse, nerveux, à cet homme, et s'approcha de lui afin d'entendre sa requête.

\- Un ami est à l'hôpital, et j'aimerai lui offrir un bouquet personnalisé,expliqua-t-il.

C'était incroyable. Même sa voix était douce. Elle était grave, faisant vibrer subtilement l'air à chaque fois qu'il faisait aller ses cordes vocales, mais elle était emprunte d'une chaleur agréable.Jack secoua la tête. Le beau brun allait finir par s'impatienter si le fleuriste ne l'écoutait jamais.

\- Et, avez-vous une idée de ce que vous souhaiteriez lui offrir ?

\- Pardonnez-moi, il rit légèrement, je ne connais pas vraiment le langage des fleurs. J'aurais espéré quelques conseils.

\- Bien sûr, Jack lui adressa un sourire. Pour souhaiter un bon rétablissement, les roses jaunes sont idéales. Évidemment, si vous voulez les associer avec d'autres spécimens, c'est possible. Vous avez le choix, il y ales primevères bleues, qui signifient la tendresse si c'est un ami proche, des narcisses qui sont un symbole d'amitié et de joie, ou des bégonias blancs qui symbolisent une amitié pure et spirituelle.Vous pouvez aussi associer plusieurs d'entre elles pour une composition complexe.

\- Wow, vous vous y connaissez, S'exclama le brun. Je pense qu'un bouquet de roses jaunes et de bégonias blancs sera parfait.

\- C'est mon métier, justifia Jack, le rouge aux joues, tout en se mettant au travail. Le bouquet sera prêt dans l'heure. Vous pouvez rester ou aller faire un tour en attendant.

\- Je vais rester, répondit-il simplement.

Ne cachant pas son sourire, Jack commença à sélectionner les fleurs pour la composition. Un silence confortable du côté de l'homme à la chemise mais gêné du côté du fleuriste prit place. Au bout de quelques minutes, le premier parla.

\- Au fait, je devrais me présenter. On m'appelle Mark, et vous ?

Son interlocuteur leva la tête de son travail, toujours souriant.

\- On m'appelle Jack, se présenta-t-il, en écho aux paroles de Mark.

\- Enchanté, continua Mark d'un clin d'œil.

\- Vous devez avoir chaud avec cette tenue, par ce temps, non ? Sans vouloir vous offenser.

\- Il n'y a pas de problème, rit Mark. C'est vrai, ce n'est pas toujours évident pour le travail.

\- Le travail ?

\- Je suis décorateur d'intérieur, expliqua-t-il. En ce moment je dois rencontrer des clients importants pour leur présenter mes idées.

\- Je comprend mieux.

Le silence reprit sa place, seulement interrompu par les claquements des lames de ciseaux qu'utilisait Jack, et le bruit étouffé de la vie à l'extérieur. Lorsqu'il finit enfin, le fleuriste présenta le bouquet au brun, prenant au passage son payement.

\- C'est magnifique, souffla-t-il.

\- Vous y êtes pour quelque-chose, répondit l'autre sans réfléchir. Vous avez choisis les fleurs, s'expliqua-t-il, le rouge aux joues.

Le décorateur eut un rire sonore. Sans se débarrasser de son air joyeux, il remercia l'homme aux yeux bleutés, le salua, et le laissa seul dans la boutique. Ce dernier resta sur place, les commissures des lèvres tirées en un sourire. La simple présence de l'homme l'avait mit de bonne humeur. Durant cette heure, il ne s'était plus reconnu. Lui qui était habituellement plein d'assurance, même un peu sarcastique, s'était retrouvé timide, embarrassé, comme une collégienne découvrant l'amour. Il secoua la tête. Il venait à peine de rencontrer Mark, si en plus il commençait à s'imaginer de l'amour, il n'en sortirait plus. Jack devait rester rationnel, il était simplement étourdi. Après tout, il n'avait pas l'habitude devoir de si belles personnes entrer dans sa boutique. Mais bien, il ne le reverrai probablement plus. Avec cette pensée pessimiste en tête,Jack continua jusqu'à la fin de la journée.

Ce soir là, le fleuriste se coucha malgré tout le sourire au lèvres. Mais il ne put dormir. Il resta là, allongé dans son lit aux draps verts, à fixer son plafond -ordinairement blanc- qui avait prit une teinte sombre et bleutée dans l'ambiance du soir. Il se sentait l'air idiot, mais personne ne pouvait le juger là. Il ne pouvait arrêter de penser au décorateur, et cela lui procurait une étrange sensation aux creux de ses entrailles. L'homme n'était pas beaucoup plus vieux que lui, et il semblait l'avoir apprécié également. À moins que ça ne soit que de la politesse. Non, il avait même insisté pour rester dans la boutique, alors que cette dernière concentrai, pour une raison obscure, bien plus de chaleur qu'à l'extérieur. Il en venait à se demander si il n'avait pas rêvé tout cela. Sa solitude lui était peut-être montée à la tête. Des questions. Plein de questions en plus. Toute la nuit. Il pensait trop. Et le matin arriva, baignant petit à petit sa chambre dans une douce lumière orangée, lui signalant qu'il devrait se lever pour une autre journée de travail. Ces vacances allaient être longues.

Comme il l'avait prédit, le temps était passé lentement. Il avait décidé de faire une « petite folie » comme certains pouvaient le dire, et s'était teint une partie des cheveux en vert. Il adorait ça, alors pourquoi pas ? Ses pensées dérivèrent vers l'homme qui les hantait depuis tant de temps déjà. Aimait-il cette couleur ? Il secoua la tête, pour la neuvième fois depuis le début de la journée, et ferma sa boutique afin de prendre une pause de midi bien méritée. Comme à son habitude, il se mangeait dans un café dont il était un habitué, et il adorait leurs plats autant que leurs boissons.

Après s'être assis et avoir commandé, il sortit son téléphone portable pour regarder les infos du jour. Rien d'intéressant comme d'habitude. Il s'ennuyait, et aurait aimé être en compagnie du décorateur à cet instant. Lui au moins aurait su comment le distraire. Comme si ses pensées avaient été entendues par un dieu quelconque, une voix s'exclama derrière lui :

\- Jack ?

Reconnaissant ce timbre grave, le vert se retourna, un immense sourire aux lèvres,pour écarquiller les yeux aussitôt.

\- Mark ?

\- Il semble que nous ayons eu la même idée, rit le décorateur.

En effet, ce dernier arborait une mèche de cheveux colorée d'un rouge vif éclatant, contrastant magnifiquement avec le vert de son ami qui sourit de plus belle.

\- Quelle surprise ! Tu es en pause, toi aussi ? Oh, ça ne te dérange pas si je te tutoies ? Demanda Jack timidement.

\- Du tout, du tout. A vrai dire, j'ai démissionné, expliqua le rouge avec un semi-sourire.

\- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? Tu aimais ce travail, non ?

\- Pas vraiment, avoua-t-il en s'asseyant face au vert. Je me retrouvais toujours avec des clients très aisés et sur-exigeants, un enfer.

\- Je suppose que tu as bien fait alors. Mais tu as d'autres plans ?

\- Pour travailler ? Pas le moindre, malheureusement. Mais je vais finir par trouver, je m'en suis toujours sorti.

A ces mots, il laissa échapper un rire qui résonna aux oreilles de Jack comme la plus douce des mélodies. Il aurait voulu l'entendre des heures durant.

\- Et... Continua Jack, dans l'espoir de faire durer la conversation. Ton ami de l'hôpital, il a aimé ?

\- Il a adoré ces fleurs ! Il n'y a pas grand monde qui a pensé à lui durant sa convalescence, alors forcément ça lui a fait plaisir d'avoir un petit cadeau.

\- Tant mieux, je suis heureux de contribuer au bonheur de quelqu'un alors.

\- A ce propos,j'organise une fête pour son rétablissement, il sera là évidemment et voudrait te rencontrer. Tu accepterais de venir ?

\- Moi ? Répondit le fleuriste, surpris. Eh bien... Je suppose que oui, je ne vais pas refuser l'invitation d'un ami.

Puis, quelque chose fit « tilt » dans la tête du vert.

\- Il veut me rencontrer ?

\- Je lui ai parlé de toi, admis Mark.

Si il ne se faisait pas des films depuis leur première rencontre, Jack aurait affirmé avoir vu les joues de Mark devenir rouges pendant qu'il prononçait ces mots.

\- Je suis flatté,lui dit-il sincèrement, le rouge se formant sur ses propres joues étant,lui, bien réel.

Il résista à l'envie de lui demander ce qu'il avait bien pu trouver à dire sur lui, et se contenta d'observer l'autre, pensif, tandis que ce dernier commandait à son tour.

L'atmosphère, qui était gênante au début de par leur timidité, devint plus calme,plus confortable. Au fil de leur repas, les deux apprirent à se connaître et à découvrir leurs points communs, et ils échangèrent même leurs numéros respectifs. La pause prit fin, et ils durent se quitter. Partant chacun de leur côté, ils se promirent de se recontacter par texto avant la fête en question. Jack se dirigea vers sa boutique, un immense sourire aux lèvres et le cœur léger,et ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est que le rouge était dans le même état d'esprit.

Les jours chauds des vacances passèrent, le temps se rafraîchi quelques peu et le jour de la fête arriva. Entre temps, les deux hommes avaient discuté de nombreuses fois par l'intermédiaire de leurs téléphones portables, et s'étaient même vus au café habituel. Ce soir là,Jack avait décidé de faire les choses bien. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait un faible pour le rouge, et voulait mettre toutes les chances de son côté. Oui, il y avait cette voix au fond de lui qui lui posait des doutes constants. Et si il n'aimait pas les hommes ?Et si il le repoussait méchamment ? C'était stupide. Il n'avait qu'un moyen d'avoir une réponse. Et c'était de se lancer.Ce soir là ? Peut-être, peut-être pas. Il verrait avec l'esprit du moment. Toujours est-il qu'il avait choisi une tenue qui lui semblait à la hauteur mais sans en faire trop. Il avait mis un jean, légèrement retroussé au niveau des chevilles, d'une couleur bleue claire, avec une ceinture de cuir noire. Comme haut, il avait opté pour une chemise blanche agrémentée de fines rayures à peine plus foncées que la chemise en elle même, dont il avait également retroussé les manches. Son poignet gauche portait une montre simple,noire et argentée. Enfin, il avait retrouvé au fond de son placard une paire de vans simples et également noires, qui complétaient cette tenue à merveille. Se regardant dans le miroir, le vert eut un petit sourire. Une belle tenue, et toute votre confiance en vous revient ! Attrapant son téléphone portable qu'il glissa dans sa poche, il sortit de son appartement, ferma la porté à clé et se mit en route. Un heureux hasard faisait que l'endroit où habitait le rouge n'était pas très loin, et le fleuriste pu se permettre d'y aller à pieds.

Arrivant à l'adresse, il ne put retenir une expression d'étonnement sur son visage. Mark vivait dans une véritable villa ! Bon c'était un peu exagéré, mais le ressenti était similaire, surtout pour Jack qui habitait un tout petit appartement. Ne perdant pas plus de temps, il frappa à la porte, un peu anxieux. Au bout d'un peu moins d'une minute, le panneau de bois s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une chevelure brune et rouge, ainsi que deux yeux pétillants.

\- Jack ! Te voilà ! S'exclama Mark, le sourire aux lèvres. Entre, entre !

Il se poussa pour laisser passer le vert qui le salua à son tour. À l'intérieur,tout était splendide. L'entrée était constituée d'un petit couloir aux murs crème et au parquet d'un bois sombre et ciré.Contre les murs, quelques armoires basses soutenaient divers objets décoratifs ainsi que des lampes qui, tout comme les ampoules au plafond, contribuaient à éclairer la zone d'une douce lumière orangée. En avançant, il arriva dans une pièce qui était manifestement un salon, et dans laquelle il y avait déjà plusieurs personnes, se balançant d'un pied sur l'autre au rythme d'une musique joyeuse. Tout en admirant les tableaux sur les murs, Jack remercia mentalement Mark de ne pas avoir abusé avec le volume de la musique. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs décidé à présenter le vert à tous ses amis. Avec un sourire gêné, le fleuriste acquiesça et salua chacune des personnes qui arrivaient devant lui. Enfin,arriva le fameux ami qui était hospitalisé. Jack le reconnut aussitôt à la vue du plâtre couvrant son bras gauche, replié contre son torse, ainsi que des pansements qui couvraient également divers endroits de sa peau. Il arborait un sourire rayonnant à l'intention du vert, ses yeux bleus étaient brillants et il semblait avoir porté une attention particulière à sa chevelure de couleur châtain.

\- Jack, je te présente David, David voici Jack, le fleuriste dont je t'ai parlé,qui a fait ce bouquet pour toi.

\- Enchanté,s'enthousiasma David. Merci beaucoup pour ça, Jack !

\- Ce n'est rien,c'est juste mon métier, justifia Jack, les joues légèrement rosies.

Il n'était pas,mais pas du tout habitué à tant de remerciements. D'abord Mark,puis David. Il n'avait fait que son boulot ! Il accepta cependant tous ces compliments, il n'y avait pas de mal, non ?Après toutes ces présentations, Mark remercia tout le monde d'être venu, et démarra officiellement la fête. Il y avait des biscuits apéritifs disposés dans des saladiers sur une grande table, ainsi que des petits fours, et plusieurs boissons plus ou moins alcoolisées. Jack se servit une bière ainsi que quelques biscuits avant d'entamer une discussion animée avec David. Au grand désarrois du vert, l'ex-décorateur semblait occupé avec un ami revenu tout droit de Grèce et qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis des mois. Enfin, il avait toute la soirée pour se rapprocher de lui.

Les heures passèrent, et le fleuriste remarqua que le châtain semblait éprouver un intérêt particulier pour lui. Mais il ne pouvait en être sûr. Peut-être qu'il se faisait des idées, peut-être que ces contacts répétés et ces regards n'étaient que le signe d'une gratitude un peu intense.

Ou peut-être pas.

Mark, de son côté,ne savait plus ou se mettre. Il avait été soufflé lorsqu'il avait vu le vert arriver. Il était encore plus beau qu'à son habitude, et sa légère timidité ne l'en rendait que plus craquant. Il avait eu envie d'utiliser cette soirée comme prétexte pour se rapprocher delui, mais les dieux semblaient être contre lui. David semblait avoir réquisitionné le beau fleuriste et, au vu de leur rapprochement, ce dernier n'en semblait pas dérangé. Un étrange pincement se fit ressentir dans son cœur, et une boule se forma dans sa gorge ainsi que dans son estomac. Il se sentait soudainement fatigué, résigné.Énervé, aussi. De la jalousie ? Peut-être.

Jalousie qu'il ressentait en vain, puisque le jeune homme ne semblait pas réceptif aux signaux du blessé. C'était même tout le contraire : il tentait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'étais pas intéressé. Il appréciait le jeune homme, oui, mais il le connaissait à peine ! Et, au fond de lui, il savait que personne d'autre ne pourrait l'intéresser tant qu'il connaîtrait Mark.

Au bout d'un moment, l'alcool donnait à Jack l'impression que ses joues étaient en feu, et sa vue se troublait par moment. Il était encore lucide,mais un peu éméché.

Finalement, il laissa David en place, comme mu par un courage qu'il ne se connaissait pas, et se dirigea vers Mark, qui avait été abandonné par son ami. Ce dernier lui adressa cependant un regard froid, et regarda autour de lui avant de se diriger vers un petit groupe.

Le vert s'arrêta. Est-ce que le sujet de ses pensées l'évitait vraiment ? Mais pourquoi donc ?

Un poids immense se laissa tomber sur sa poitrine. Qu'avait-il fait ? Quel était le problème ? Ce regard l'avait blessé bien plus que si il avait été adressé par n'importe qui d'autre.

Il senti quelque chose sur sa joue, et se rendit compte que c'était des larmes. Il pleurait ? Bah voyons. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Il recula de quelques pas, ne sachant quoi faire. Il se sentait soudainement de trop dans cette fête. Il n'avait qu'une envie : rentrer chez lui, et se rouler en boule dans son lit, pour le plus jamais en sortir. Et c'est ce qu'il fit. Il sortit de la maison, se dirigea vers son appartement en courant, et, une fois rentré, se jeta sur son lit, laissant libre court à ses émotions.

Le fleuriste s'endormit comme ça, encore habillé, les joues humides de larmes.

La vie de Jack passa de idyllique à infernale. Avant cette fête, il discutait avec le rouge quasiment chaque jour, que ça soit par sms ou assis autour d'un verre. La perspective d'une amitié, voire plus, avec l'ex-décorateur rendait les journées du vert plus faciles, plus agréables. Mais depuis l'incident, tout était devenu sombre, froid.Il se sentait seul, et terriblement déprimé.

Les semaines passèrent, sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait de contact avec l'autre, et Jack n'en pouvait plus. Il ne voulait pas que tout s'arrête comme ça. Pas avant qu'il n'ait avoué à Mark ce qu'il ressentait. Car il l'avait réalisé pendant cette fête : Il commençait à avoir des sentiments pour lui, des sentiments qui dépassaient un simple béguin. Et tant pis si ce n'était pas réciproque, tant pis si il l'envoyait balader, il devait se libérer de ce poids. Mais comment ?Il n'osait pas lui envoyer de message, ce serait probablement déplacé, après tout cela, non ? Il se creusa la tête, encore et encore. Et soudain, il eut une idée. Qu'il était bête.Qu'est-ce que quelqu'un comme lui pourrait faire pour passer un message subtilement ? Les fleurs, évidemment.

Alors il s'y attela. Il réfléchit à la meilleure composition. Que faire ?Après mûre réflexion, il opta pour la simplicité. Des roses rouges, le message était assez clair, non ? Il en choisit quinze, les plus belles, et il ajouta également un unique gardénia,fleur significative d'un amour caché. Il ajouta ensuite une petite carte sur laquelle il écrit un court message.

Pour me faire pardonner,  
Je suis sincèrement désolé pour le tort que j'ai pu te causer.  
En espérant que tu acceptes ce modeste cadeau  
Et que tu en comprennes la signification, à bientôt.

-Jack

Il y avait mieux,mais il avait mit tout son cœur dans ce mot. C'était même quasiment une déclaration d'amour ! Ses joues rougirent fortement à cette pensée. Il appréhendait la réponse de son aimé,mais c'était ça ou rien ! Après avoir soigneusement emballé le bouquet, il se dirigea vers l'habitation du rouge. Coup de chance,ce dernier ne semblait pas chez lui. C'était parfait, le vert déposa le bouquet devant la porte d'entrée, la carte bien en évidence, et retourna chez lui au pas de course. Il l'avait fait ! Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre une réponse.

Il continuait son travail, jour après jour, mais pas de réponse. Et si quelqu'un avait volé le bouquet avant que le rouge ne rentre chez lui ?Et si il n'avait pas compris le message ? Et si ce n'était pas réciproque ? Des milliers de questions se formèrent dans sa tête, toutes sans réponses, et des milliers des scénarios défilèrent dans son imaginaire. Peut-être qu'il devait oublier Mark. C'était peut-être mieux comme ça.

Abattu, il se dirigea, comme à son habitude, dans son lieu favori pour la pause de midi. L'esprit embrumé par ses questionnements, il ne regarda pas devant lui, et percuta un mur. Ou plutôt, un homme. Levant les yeux,il reconnu immédiatement les cheveux teints en rouges de celui qui tourmentait son esprit, ainsi que ses yeux pétillants. Il recula,fortement embarrassé, et baissa les yeux au sol, silencieux. Les deux prirent la parole au même moment.

\- Ce bouquet...

\- Désolé pour...

Il se regardèrent,et détournèrent les yeux, les joues rouges.

\- Je voulais te dire, commença alors Mark. Je... Je suis désolé pour mon comportement à la fête. C'était égoïste et immature de ma part,j'étais juste...

Il ne trouva pas le courage de continuer sa phrase.

\- Tu... tu as vu mon bouquet ? Demanda Jack avec hésitation.

\- Oui... Merci pour ça, il est magnifique.

Un silence s'imposa. Mark semblait se battre intérieurement pour dire quelque chose, et Jack se questionnait. Avait-il compris le message ?

\- Je voulais te dire... commença alors le vert, laissant les paroles défiler sans contrôle. Je suis désolé si j'ai pu faire quoi que ce soit qui t'ai blessé. Pour être honnête, ça m'a dévasté de voir que tu m'évitais... Je... Je tiens beaucoup à toi, et je n'aurai pas supporté de te voir sortir de ma vie...

Il avait finit sa phrase les yeux résolument fixés sur ses chaussures. Mark, quant à lui, avait levé la tête vers lui, un peu surpris.

\- Tu n'as rien fait de mal, dit-il alors d'une voix douce. J'étais... jaloux. Je tiens à toi, moi aussi...

C'était si maladroit, c'était ce que pensais Mark à cet instant. Ils semblaient tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde, mais incapable de l'exprimer clairement. Jack leva la tête, croisant le regard du rouge, et se lança. Il n'avait plus rien à perdre. Entourant l'autre de ses bras, il l'embrassa.

D'abord surpris,le rouge répondit au baiser, et, pour les deux, c'était comme si ils libéraient enfin de profonds sentiments, gardés enfermés jusqu'à maintenant. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, leurs regards étaient plongés l'un dans l'autre, et ils se mirent à sourire. Les deux hommes se sentaient quelques peu embarrassés, mais aussi soulagés. Et ce que chacun pensait à cet instant, c'était« Enfin. ».

\- Je t'aime, avoua alors le rouge, plein d'assurance.

Le vert fut surpris, l'espace d'un instant, mais sourit de plus belle.

\- Je t'aime aussi,Mark.

Tout venait de s'arranger en cet instant. Tout était si beau. C'était comme si les rayons du soleil étaient devenus plus doux, plus chaleureux, plus beaux. La vie était belle.

\- Je m'apprêtais à prendre ma pause, tu veux venir avec moi ? Suggéra Jack.

\- Avec plaisir !

C'est ainsi que,main dans la main, il continuèrent ce trajet ensemble, amoureux.

Plusieurs mois étaient passés depuis cette déclaration. Tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

\- Des tulipes,c'est cela ? Questionna Jack à l'intention d'une femme âgée.

\- Nous en avons de toutes les couleurs, vous voulez communiquer un message en particulier ? Demanda à son tour Mark, qui venait d'arriver derrière le vert.

Il portait lui aussi le tablier jaune distinctif de la boutique, et tenait à la main une petite pelle. Au final, le fleuriste avait emménagé chez l'ex-décorateur et avait finit par l'embaucher dans sa boutique. A présent, ils étaient ensemble. Vraiment ensemble.

Lorsque la vieille femme quitta la boutique, Mark déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son compagnon et lui sourit.

\- Ça te dit de manger autre part, cette fois ci ?

\- N'importe quel endroit me conviendra, si c'est avec toi. Tu as bien organisé l'arrière-boutique ?

\- Tout est nickel ! Et c'est la même pour moi, j'ai simplement envie de te rendre heureux.

Mais sa simple présence était ce qui le rendait heureux. Oui,

tout avait commencé dans cette boutique, seul, et ennuyé. Et une nouvelle histoire commençait ici. Une histoire à deux.


End file.
